Miss Weasley
by Caliadne
Summary: N'importe qui ne pourrait pas avoir six grands frères, épouser Harry Potter, être championne de Quidditch et élever trois enfants sans devenir folle. Heureusement, Ginevra Molly Weasley n'est pas n'importe qui.
1. J'aurais aimé être

Un D.

Elle avait eu un D à son premier devoir de Métamorphose. McGonagall lui avait rendu son devoir, les lèvres pincées et le regard dur derrière ses lunettes.

— Ce n'est pas fameux, miss Weasley, avait-elle dit. J'espère que vous prendrez exemple sur vos frères et étudierez mieux, dorénavant.

Quand la cloche sonna, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était sortie avec le groupe de première année qui babillait avec excitation, chacun fier – ou pas – de la note obtenue. Ginny grimpa les étages vers la salle commune de Gryffondor avec les quatre garçons de son année, se consolant en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire à son journal. Il saurait la réconforter, il trouvait toujours les mots justes. Comme quand elle lui parlait d'Harry…

— C'est ton devoir de Métamorphose ? fit une voix à l'entrée de la salle commune, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Fais voir.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Percy, assis à une table derrière une montagne de livres, qui lui tendait une main impérative. Il secoua les doigts impatiemment.

— Allez, donne, je n'ai pas toute la journée, j'ai trois parchemins en Potions à terminer pour la semaine prochaine.

Ginny soupira. Elle aurait dû cacher son devoir, elle aurait pu mentir sur sa note, dire qu'elle avait eu un A, ou même un E. Maintenant, Percy dirait à ses parents qu'elle avait échoué le premier devoir de sa scolarité. Résignée, elle tendit le parchemin à son frère et se mordit l'ongle du pouce pendant qu'il le parcourait des yeux.

— Un D ? s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas sérieux, Ginevra, voyons ! Je n'ai jamais eu moins qu'un A dans cette matière, Charlie non plus. Même Bill n'a jamais échoué.

Il lui rendit le devoir avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Il va falloir que tu travailles plus.

Elle se tourna, dépitée, et commença à traverser la salle commune en direction de sa chambre. À mi-chemin, elle rencontra Harry, assis sur un fauteuil, qui lui demanda ce qui se passait. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lui mentir.

— C'est tout ? demanda Harry quand elle eut terminé de lui raconter. Fais pas la tête pour ça, allons ! J'ai eu un T à ce devoir, moi, et regarde-moi, je suis toujours vivant !

Un début de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier quand son frère – Ron, cette fois-ci – arriva à côté d'Harry.

— Salut Gin', dit-il sans même la regarder. Tu viens, Harry ?  
>— Ouais, j'arrive. À plus tard, dit-il en quittant Ginny.<p>

Evidemment. Harry était le meilleur ami de Ron, jamais il ne regarderait Ginny comme elle voulait qu'il la regarde. Elle n'était que la petite sœur de son ami.

— Ravie de t'avoir parlé, murmura Ginny en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui était en train de se refermer.  
>— Tu te parles toute seule maintenant ? demanda une voix moqueuse dans son dos.<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se retournant.

— Notre soeurette adorée se parle toute seule !  
>— Tais-toi, George.<br>— Elle perd vraiment la boule ! continua le roux, tirant quelques rires de la demi-douzaine d'élèves qui l'entouraient. Moi, c'est Fred.  
>— Ça fait onze ans – malheureusement – que je vis avec toi, rétorqua Ginny. Toi, c'est George. Maintenant, pousse-toi.<p>

George dit quelque chose d'autre, mais Ginny l'ignora, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine et traversant le groupe d'amis de jumeaux, les yeux rivés sur le sol, jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier qui montait vers les dortoirs des filles.

Des fois, elle aurait aimé être dans une autre maison. Serdaigle, Poufsouffle. Même Serpentard. N'importe où sauf Gryffondor. Ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas eu le poids de six grands frères, tous beaux, intelligents, drôles, populaires. Tous parfaits.

Elle aurait aimé avoir pu être Ginevra Molly Weasley avant d'être simplement une petite sœur.


	2. Les nuits d'orage

_Elle avançait, lentement, dans ce tunnel qu'elle avait parcouru plusieurs fois déjà sans s'en rendre compte. Une partie d'elle essayait de lui hurler qu'elle était en danger, qu'elle devait faire demi-tour, remonter au château, avertir quelqu'un, un adulte. Dumbledore. Mais c'était peine perdue, cette voix pouvait crier jusqu'à épuisement total, Ginny n'avait plus le contrôle de ses membres. Dans un état second, ses jambes marchaient, inlassablement, l'amenant vers un lieu qu'elle ne voulait pas voir._

Dans son lit, Ginny se retournait dans tous les sens, son visage endormi tourmenté par son cauchemar. Ses jambes donnaient des coups dans le vide, si bien que sa couverture rouge finit par glisser, laissant le haut de son corps, seulement vêtu d'un mince t-shirt, exposé à l'air froid de la chambre. Elle frissonna.

_Elle sentait des rats courir près de ses pieds. Ils allaient tous dans le sens opposé à elle, comme s'ils fuyaient ce vers quoi elle s'avançait, leurs griffes pointues cliquetant sur le sol humide. L'un d'entre eux frôla en passant sa cheville dénudée. Le contact des poils rêches de la vermine sur sa peau la fit frissonner de dégoût._

_Elle entendait, partout autour d'elle, des gouttes tomber du plafond, formant des flaques d'eau à ses pieds. Le « plic, ploc » rythmait sa marche. Une goutte, un pas. Une goutte, un pas._

Dehors, la pluie fine qui tombait sur Poudlard depuis le début de la soirée avait passé en vitesse supérieure. Des larges gouttes tombaient maintenant presque à l'horizontale, le vent puissant les faisant s'écraser contre le mur du château, créant un tambourinement infernal contre les fenêtres. À l'étage inférieur, la petite Romilda Vane avait été réveillée par un grondement de tonnerre et serrait sa peluche dans ses bras, s'ennuyant plus que jamais de ses parents. Au-dessus, Lavande, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, regardait par la fenêtre le lac, sa surface malmenée par le vent.

Mais Ginny était la seule fille de son année à Gryffondor, seule dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait donc personne pour l'entendre gémir dans son sommeil.

_Devant elle, à quelques pas, était une ouverture. La salle sur laquelle elle donnait était tellement grande qu'elle n'en voyait pas le fond ni le plafond. Son imagination lui fournit une image : des colonnes verdâtres montant jusqu'à perte de vue, couvertes de mousse, un sol recouvert en permanence d'une couche d'eau stagnante, verte elle aussi. Et au fond, caché dans l'obscurité, une statue, immense. Un homme à l'air méchant. Et quand il ouvrait la bouche…_

_Ginny gémit. La voix qui lui criait de faire demi-tour était maintenant hystérique. Ginny aurait bien aimé y obéir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses jambes la menèrent dans la pièce, puis la firent se tourner vers sa gauche. Elle vit alors un jeune homme brun, un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il lui souriait, mais ses yeux restaient glacés. Physiquement, Ginny avait rarement vu de garçon aussi attrayant, mais elle en était terrorisée, toutes les fibres de son corps ne voulaient que fuir. Il ouvrit la bouche :_

_— Ginevra Weasley, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, mélodieuse, mais froide. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons._

_Ginny hurla._

Un éclair traversa le ciel lourd de nuages, illuminant un court instant le château en entier. Presque au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit, réveillant d'un coup la moitié des occupants du château – sauf bien sûr les élèves de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, qui n'entendaient rien du fond de leurs cachots.

Ginny se redressa d'un coup sec, ses yeux bruns écarquillés, sa poitrine se gonflant au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Elle mit quelques secondes à se situer. Une fois ses yeux ajustés à l'obscurité, rassurée de ne pas voir Tom Elvis Jedusor accroupi derrière les rideaux, elle essuya du dos de la main les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et reposa la tête sur son oreiller, tirant sa couverture jusqu'à son menton.

Elle ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars. Huit mois auparavant, c'était presque quotidiennement qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut d'un cauchemar où figurait Vous-Savez-Qui, la Chambre des Secrets, le Basilic… Maintenant, elle avait presque réussi à tout oublier, au moins la nuit.

Sauf les nuits d'orage.


	3. L'autre bout du monde

Ginny regardait avec un sourire rêveur les couples danser autour d'elle. Les filles avaient l'air de papillons, avec leurs belles robes colorées qui voletaient autour d'elles. À treize ans, elle n'aurait pas dû être ici, mais quand Neville l'avait invitée, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'idée d'être une princesse, au moins pour une soirée. Dommage que ce ne soit pas son prince charmant qui l'ait invitée.

Elle était assise à une des tables au fond de la salle, nu-pieds, et se massait les orteils. Elle avait dansé avec Neville, et le pauvre lui avait écrasé les pieds à plus d'une reprise. Quand elle avait demandé à retourner s'asseoir, il s'était confondu en excuses. Elle avait fini par le convaincre qu'elle n'allait pas mourir et il était parti danser avec Hannah Abbott. Ginny les voyait, à quelques mètres d'elle, Hannah qui cachait vaillamment ses grimaces de douleur.

Au fond de la salle, à l'opposée d'où se trouvait Ginny, elle voyait Harry et son frère. Les sœurs Patil les avaient quittés depuis un moment et ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur banc depuis au moins une demi-heure. Depuis tout ce temps, elle essayait de récolter son courage Gryffondorien pour aller proposer à Harry de danser. Peine perdue. La Grande Salle lui semblait ce soir mesurer des kilomètres, jamais elle ne réussirait à la traverser pour rejoindre Harry. À ses yeux, son prince charmant était à l'autre bout du monde.

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule doucement et se retourna. Un garçon se trouvait derrière elle, les cheveux brun foncé qui flottaient sur les épaules de sa tenue de soirée d'un bleu profond.

— Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il à Ginny avec un sourire étincelant, désignant la chaise vide à sa droite.

Ginny hocha la tête, essayant de se souvenir de son nom. Michael quelque chose, peut-être.

— Je m'appelle Michael Corner.

C'était ça, un Serdaigle de l'année d'Harry ! Ginny se souvenait l'avoir vu en cours avec les Gryffondor, quand elle allait rencontrer Hermione pour étudier.

— Ginny Weasley, se présenta-t-elle à son tour.  
>— Je sais qui tu es, Ginny, dit Michael. Des cheveux flamboyants comme les tiens, c'est difficile de les oublier.<p>

Elle se renfrogna un peu. Encore un qui ne la considérait que comme une énième Weasley. Le Serdaigle se pencha alors vers elle et murmura dans son oreille, d'un air conspirateur :

— Entre toi et moi, c'est une sacrée chance que tu sois plus jolie que tes frères.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Ginny et Michael se redressa, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement. Il fit un geste vers les pieds de Ginny et ses sandales, qu'elle avait repoussées sous sa chaise.

— Tu t'es fait mal ?  
>— J'ai trop dansé, répondit-elle. Mais ça va, c'est passé.<p>

Michael se leva alors et lui tendit un bras.

— Me feriez-vous alors l'honneur, gente demoiselle, de m'accorder cette danse ?

Ginny lança un coup d'œil vers l'autre bout du monde, mais Harry ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle releva le regard vers Michael.

— J'en serais ravie.

Elle enfila rapidement ses sandales et le laissa la guider vers le centre de la piste de danse. Neville lui sourit quand il la vit passer et Hermione, l'air radieux dans les bras de Viktor Krum, lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un sourire gêné. Ils trouvèrent un coin libre de la piste de danse, Michael posa une main sur sa taille, s'empara de celle de Ginny, et le couple se joignit à la valse.

Deux heures plus tard, Michael ramena Ginny jusqu'à la porte de sa salle commune. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis, après un moment d'hésitation, déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle le regarda descendre les escaliers, le rouge lui montant aux joues, mais un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage.

À ce moment-là, Harry aurait pu littéralement se trouver à l'autre bout du monde, elle ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.


	4. L'odeur du thé

Les neuf occupants du bureau d'Ombrage fixaient la porte alors qu'elle se refermait derrière le professeur, qui tenait sa baguette pointée vers Harry et Hermione.

— Allons, allons, dépêchez-vous ! l'entendaient-ils dire de sa voix aiguë.

Un silence se posa sur la pièce alors que tous se regardaient, incertains de la marche à suivre. Malefoy finit par s'appuyer sur le bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Eh bien, dit-il d'une voix traînante en contemplant ses prisonniers. Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. On peut toujours espérer que Professeur Ombrage fasse tomber la Sang-de-Bourbe dans le lac en chemin.

À la droite de Ginny, Ron fit mine de vouloir se lancer sur le Serpentard, mais celui qui le tenait le fit reculer abruptement. Malefoy sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par un sifflement strident provenant d'un coin de la pièce. Comme un seul homme, ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir une petite théière rose bonbon émettre des volutes de fumée odorante. Drago huma l'air.

— Hum, réglisse, constata-t-il en fronçant le nez. Ce n'est pas ma saveur préférée. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre voudrait une tasse ? Londubat ? Un des Weasley peut-être ?

Les Serpentard qui les tenaient émirent des ricanements dignes de gorilles attardés. Ginny essaya de se tortiller vers la gauche pour soulager son bras droit, qui commençait à être picoté de fourmillements, mais Warrington, son capteur, resserra sa poigne sur son épaule. Elle entendit un raclement de gorge à sa droite et tourna imperceptiblement la tête. Neville avait les yeux tournés vers elle. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, il forma trois mots avec ses lèvres.

« Trois. Deux. Un. »

Un donna alors un violent coup vers l'arrière au visage de Crabbe, qui recula en jurant, les mains plaquées sur son nez. Au même moment, Ginny asséna un puissant coup de talon au tibia de l'immense élève de sixième année qui la tenait. Quand elle lui lâcha un bras de surprise, Ginny en profita pour lui envoyer un poing sur la tempe qui fit reculer le jeune homme à moitié assommé.

Ron et Luna, voyant ce que Ginny et Neville avaient prévu, s'étaient mis de la partie. Luna, presque sans un son, avait réussi à pétrifier le Serpentard qui, précédemment, la tenait en joue. Ron, quant à lui, était toujours aux prises avec Montague. Ce dernier tenait toujours le Gryffondor par le cou, mais Ron avait réussi à s'emparer de son autre poignet et tenait sa baguette magique à l'écart. Des sorts fusaient, frappant le mur ou le plafond. Un jet rouge ricocha sur un des cadres derrière le bureau, tirant un miaulement aigu de la part de son occupant, et frappa la théière, la faisant exploser et coupant court à son sifflement. Le liquide chaud se répandit sur le tapis rose, teignant une oreille du chat persan qui y batifolait en brun foncé et emplissant la petite pièce de l'odeur du thé à la réglisse.

À ce moment, Ginny sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule, faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de sa tête. Elle fit volte-face pour voir Malefoy, la baguette levée. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir une lueur de panique lui traverser les yeux avant de lui lancer un sortilège Chauve-Furies, sa spécialité. Quand le Serpentard laissa tomber sa baguette, se servant de ses deux mains pour se protéger le visage, Ginny s'en empara rapidement et se tourna vers les autres.

Montague était étendu par terre, assommé. Neville avait mis Warrington, Crabbe et Bulstrode hors d'état de nuire, et Luna se chargea de leur attacher les poignets.

Une fois que tous les Serpentards furent par terre, les mains liées – Malefoy toujours sous attaque de chauve-souris couleur chair —, Ginny se tourna vers ses amis.

— Venez, dit-elle, il faut retrouver Harry et Hermione.

Nevilla hocha la tête et le quatuor sortit du bureau au pas de course. Au passage, Ginny jeta les baguettes confisquées dans une des poubelles du troisième étage.

En sortant du château et en apercevant Harry et Hermione à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, Ginny se dit que la bataille qu'ils venaient de vivre ne serait sûrement pas la dernière de la soirée – ni la plus difficile.


	5. Les cinq sens

Cachée derrière la porte entrouverte du vestiaire des filles, Ginny attendait que Ron et Harry quittent le leur. Dean, son copain, restait toujours plus longtemps que les autres dans la douche, Ginny voulait le surprendre.

Dès que les têtes rousse et brune de son frère et son ami eurent disparu au coin de l'immeuble, Ginny traversa le corridor qui la séparait du vestiaire des garçons et s'y glissa subrepticement.

À l'intérieur, elle n'entendait que le bruit de la douche. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, tendant l'oreille pour être certaine, absolument certaine, que tous les autres garçons de l'équipe soient sortis. Dans le silence de la pièce, Dean se mit à chanter, faux bien sûr, le dernier single des Bizarr' Sisters. Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire et s'approcha de la partition qui séparait les douches du reste de vestiaire.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle entendit Dean tourner le robinet de la douche. L'eau arrêta de couler, le silence qui envahit le vestiaire presque surprenant. Elle entendit son copain tirer le rideau de douche, puis en sortir, prendra la serviette qu'il avait posée sur le banc et se frotter avec quelques secondes.

— Salut, beau brun, dit Ginny d'un ton malicieux quand Dean apparut, une serviette rouge attachée autour de la taille.

Passé un instant de surprise, il adressa à sa belle un sourire en coin, celui qui la faisait fondre à tous les coups. Ginny laissa son regard glisser sur le corps musclé de son compagnon. Dans ses cheveux crépus scintillaient encore des multitudes de gouttes d'eau. L'une d'entre elles tomba sur l'épaule large du garçon, épaule contre laquelle Ginny adorait s'appuyer lors de soirées intimes. La goutte commença une course folle et la jeune fille la suivit du regard, d'abord sur son torse musclé, puis son ventre plat, descendant, descendant…

Ginny interrompit la course juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la serviette, posant un doigt sur le bas-ventre de Dean. Celui-ci inspira sèchement en sentant la main de son amie, et passa les siennes autour de sa taille fine. Ginny posa alors ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine de Dean, la peau brune du garçon encore un peu humide et réchauffée par la douche. Elle fit glisser une main jusque dans ses cheveux, prenant plaisir, comme toujours, dans la sensation rêche, mais si douce en même temps.

Elle nicha son nez au creux du cou du Poursuiveur, humant profondément l'odeur fruitée de son savon. Orange. Elle le lui avait donné pour Noël. C'était une agréable amélioration sur l'odeur musquée de sueur bien masculine qu'il dégageait une demi-heure auparavant, quand il l'avait embrassée pour la féliciter d'avoir marqué quatre buts. Elle n'avait rien contre un peu d'effluves virils, une fois de temps en temps – au contraire –, mais elle devait avouer que le savon était infiniment plus plaisant pour ses narines.

Dean glissa un doigt sous le menton de Ginny et leva son visage vers lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, glissant sa langue sur celles de son amant, savourant le goût salé auquel elle était maintenant habituée.

Ginny eut envie de goûter à autre chose de Dean que sa bouche. Elle glissa une main fine sur son torse, son ventre, puis, au moment où elle agrippa le nœud qui tenait la serviette, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Les amants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en un bond, le rouge leur montant aux joues. C'était Ron.

— J'ai juste oublié mon – GINNY ! hurla-t-il en voyant sa petite sœur, à côté de son collègue de classe simplement vêtu d'une serviette, son t-shirt trempé moulant toutes ses formes.

Merde, pensa-t-elle.


	6. Ici et maintenant

Ginny soupira en balayant du regard le bien trop petit groupe d'élèves ressemblés devant elle. Seamus et Lavande étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un tapis d'entraînement tenant une discussion chuchotée. Hannah, Ernie et Susan étaient appuyés contre le mur, semblant attendre que la réunion commence. Ginny adressa un sourire à Michael, assis près d'un mannequin. Quelques autres membres de l'AD avaient répondu à l'appel, mais ils étaient peu, beaucoup trop peu.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre quelques minutes de plus avant de commencer…  
>— Il est déjà neuf heures et quart, Neville. Ils ne viendront pas.<p>

Neville haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les quelques élèves qui leur faisaient face. Il se racla la gorge, et les deux ou trois personnes qui parlaient se turent pour se tourner vers lui.

— Alors, euh… bonjour, commença-t-il. Bon, comme vous le savez, Vous-Savez-Qui contrôle Poudard, et, euh, l'AD n'a jamais été plus importante qu'aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny et Luna, comme pour leur demander de l'aide, et elles hochèrent la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

— Harry n'est pas revenu, Hermione et Ron non plus, mais l'injustice continue et c'est à nous de continuer à nous battre, à tout faire pour les aider.

Susan leva la main et Neville interrompit son discours, surpris.

— Oui, Susan ? dit Luna de sa voix posée, moins rêveuse que l'année précédente.  
>— Ginny, sais-tu où ils sont ?<p>

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny, Neville et Luna inclus. La rousse prit un pas vers l'avant, regardant tour à tour chacun des membres de l'AD dans les yeux.

— Non, je ne sais pas, commença-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis le mariage de Bill. Mais ils font ce qu'ils ont à faire pour anéantir Vous-Savez-Qui, et c'est à nous de faire pareil à Poudlard.

Certains s'échangèrent des regards perplexes.

— Mais nous sommes à peine une dizaine, avança Seamus. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses ici, mais que pouvons-nous faire contre Rogue, contre les Carrow ?  
>— Harry était seul quand il a défait Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Luna. Lui, Ron et Hermione ne sont que trois contre tous les Mangemorts qui sont à leur recherche. À nous dix, on peut bien rendre la vie dure aux trois qu'on a sous la main.<p>

Neville hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, et Ginny constata que les airs perplexes s'étaient transformés en sourires pendant l'intervention de Luna. Elle sourit à son tour quand Neville se remit à parler :

— Les élèves qui sont revenus, s'ils ne sont pas fils et filles de Mangemorts, vont se faire malmener cette année. En moins de deux semaines depuis le début des cours, nous avons déjà vu ce à quoi ressemblerait la vie sous le joug des Carrow. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

— Oui, nous sommes peu, continua-t-elle. Mais quand Harry aura besoin de nous, nous répondrons à son appel, comme nous avons répondu l'an dernier. Ici, maintenant, il y a nous, la nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore. En sa mémoire, nous nous devons de faire tout notre possible pour aider à battre Voldemort, que ça soit protéger les premières années des Carrow ou lancer des bombabouses dans le bureau de Rogue.

Lavande et Hannah rirent, tirant un sourire malicieux de Ginny. L'hésitation, palpable au début de la réunion, avait maintenant complètement disparu, remplacée par un sentiment d'excitation, d'anticipation, même. Michael remarqua une table qui était apparue dans le coin de la salle, portant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et autant de verres qu'il y avait de participants. Ils se levèrent tous et entourèrent la table, prenant chacun un verre.

— Ici et maintenant, dit Ernie en soulevant le sien. Pour Harry.  
>— Et pour Dumbledore, compléta Luna.<p>

Chacun but son verre d'un trait. Ginny regarda, autour d'elle, ceux qui allaient être ses compagnons de combat durant la longue année à venir, un sentiment de fierté gonflant sa poitrine.

Ici, maintenant, la guerre avait commencé.


	7. Attente

Assise sur la seule chaise de sa petite chambre chez Tante Muriel, Ginny lisait. Enfin, elle essayait de lire, son esprit étant incapable de se concentrer plus de deux minutes et demie sur la page devant elle. Elle entendait Muriel et ses parents discuter dans la cuisine, à l'étage inférieur, à voix basse. Des conversations desquelles elle était toujours exclue, même si elle répétait périodiquement à sa mère qu'elle était assez grande pour prendre part à tout ce qui se passait.

Elle entendit finalement l'horloge grand-père du salon sonner vingt-deux heures et se redressa, tirant vers elle la petite radio posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle tapota les antennes avec sa baguette et murmura le mot de passe du soir, « Fumseck ».

— Bonsoir aux auditeurs de Potterveille, retentit la voix de Lee.

Ginny jura et baissa le volume de plusieurs degrés. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien de l'étage du dessous. Ses parents seraient furieux s'ils savaient que Charlie lui avait montré comment suivre le programme de Lee Jordan à la radio, il y a quelques mois de ça. Une fois rassurée que personne ne l'eût entendue, elle remonta un petit peu le volume.

— — ainsi que leurs voisins, un jeune couple moldu, ont été enlevés vendredi dernier, disait Lee. Observez avec nous un moment de silence pour ces disparus.

Le silence tomba et Ginny se demanda ce qu'elle avait manqué. À chaque diffusion de Potterveille, de nouveaux enlèvements, de nouvelles morts étaient annoncées. Des fois, des gens qu'elle connaissait, des collègues de son père, des amis de ses frères ou des gens avec qui elle était allée à Poudlard. Il y a quelque temps, la mort de Ted Tonks avait anéanti ses parents. Avant-hier, elle avait eu vent de l'assassinat de la mère de son amie Hannah Abbott, et elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer.

— Royal, tu voulais nous faire part d'heureuses nouvelles en provenance de Poudlard, je crois ? reprit Lee.

Ginny se redressa, à l'écoute.

— En effet, River, vint la voix grave de Kingsley. Nous savons qu'un groupe d'étudiants résiste au régime imposé par Rogue et les Carrow. Certains d'entre eux auraient réussi à glisser du poison de Moonseed dans leurs repas. Malheureusement, ils ont reçu l'antidote à temps, mais ils ont quand même passé une nuit déplaisante à vomir tripes et boyaux.  
>— Ils méritent au moins ça.<p>

Ginny sourit largement, envoyant ses félicitations mentales à Neville qui, elle n'en doutait pas, avait dû concocter le poison à partir des plantes qu'il cultivait dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle était fière d'eux, mais tout juste sous cette façade, elle se sentait tellement inutile. Ils étaient tous là, dehors, à se battre, pendant qu'elle se morfondait chez sa tante. Depuis un mois, elle n'avait même pas mis le nez dehors, récupérant comme elle pouvait des nouvelles de ses frères, de ses amis. Elle avait caché le Gallion de l'AD sous son oreiller et le sortait toutes les heures, attendant désespérément que Neville la contacte, comme il l'avait promis, quand Harry reviendrait à Poudlard.

— Romulus, des nouvelles d'Harry ?  
>— Non, intervint Remus. Mais dans cette situation, je dis que pas de nouvelles, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ça veut au moins dire que les suiveurs de Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'ont pas retrouvé depuis qu'il s'est échappé de chez Malefoy.<p>

Ginny soupira de soulagement, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait à la radio de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait – pour autre chose qu'annoncer son décès, bien sûr. Même la semaine dernière, quand ils avaient mentionné au passage le travail de Percy au ministère, elle avait été soulagée. Aussi imbécile soit-il, Percy était son frère et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

Elle entendit soudain des pas sur les escaliers. Elle éteignit en vitesse la radio et ouvrit son livre à une page au hasard, juste au moment où son père passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Il est tard, Ginny.  
>— Oui papa, je finis mon chapitre et je me couche.<p>

Arthur lui sourit et, après un « bonne nuit ma chérie », ferma la porte. Ginny ralluma la radio juste à temps pour entendre le prochain mot de passe – Gideon – puis posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle glissa une main dessous et ferma son poing sur le Gallion qui y était caché. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il devienne chaud.


	8. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup

Ginny était seule dans le corridor du septième étage. Harry, Hermione et Ron venaient d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, sans lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient y faire, évidemment. D'où elle se trouvait, elle entendait les bruits lointains de la bataille et voyait périodiquement des explosions multicolores par la fenêtre.

Elle se mordait l'ongle du pouce en regardant autour d'elle. On s'était visiblement battu par ici ; à quelques mètres devant elle, un trou béant dans le mur laissait apercevoir une salle de classes vides, et des briques parsemaient le sol dallé.

Une explosion retentit derrière elle, beaucoup plus rapprochée que ce qu'elle avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant. Le sol trembla sous elle et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, posant une main contre le mur pour rester debout.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? fit une voix à sa gauche.

Ginny fit volte-face, tirant sa baguette de sa poche d'un geste fluide et la pointant dans le visage d'un… troll en tutu. Après un instant, elle baissa le bras.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-elle au portrait de Barnabas le Follet.  
>— Je veux dire que ça fait trois ans que je vous vois, toi et tes amis, venir ici en secret. Je juge par les bruits que j'entends et l'excitation de mes trolls que ce pour quoi vous vous entraîniez est en train de se dérouler.<p>

Ginny cligna des yeux, éberluée. Durant tout ce temps, ils avaient cru que Barnabas n'était qu'un fou – qui d'autre qu'un fou voudrait apprendre le ballet à des trolls ? Apprendre que non seulement il savait ce qui se trouvait derrière le mur opposé, mais qu'il avait deviné ce qui s'y passait n'était pas qu'un peu étonnant.

— Le brun t'a dit de rester ici, continua le portrait. As-tu vraiment l'intention d'obéir ?

Ginny secoua la tête avec énergie. Elle avait répondu à l'appel de Neville avec l'intention de se battre, bien sûr qu'elle ne retournerait pas se cloîtrer dans la Salle sur Demande quand Harry en aurait fini.

— Alors nous en revenons à ma question d'origine, dit Barnabas d'une voix posée. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Oui, c'était vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et partit à la course, lançant un « merci ! » à Barnabas en sautant lestement par-dessus la petite montagne de briques sous le trou qu'elle avait observé plus tôt.

— Bonne chance, mademoiselle ! cria-t-il.

Ginny descendit à toute vitesse le premier escalier qu'elle croisa, se trouvant sur un nouvel étage complètement vide. Le mur extérieur avait été complètement défoncé, le trou béant laissant entrer un vent frais. Sûrement l'origine de l'explosion qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt, pensa-t-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Au cinquième étage, elle vit quelques élèves lançant des briques par une fenêtre. Elle reconnut Cho Chang et Michael Corner et cria des encouragements, malgré son dédain pour la jeune femme. Tout le monde qui se battait contre les Mangemorts, ce soir, était un ami. Ses petites rancœurs d'adolescente pourraient bien attendre.

Ce ne fut qu'au quatrième étage qu'elle rencontra une vraie bagarre, Dean Thomas et Augusta Sinistra aux prises avec deux Mangemorts encagoulés.

Elle eut une petite – vraiment toute petite — pensée pour la raclée qu'elle se prendrait quand sa mère apprendrait comment elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup comme ça, quand Dean lui cria de faire attention et elle s'accroupit, évitant de justesse de se faire frapper. Elle se releva et lança son premier sortilège, se jetant à bras raccourcis dans la bataille qui avait repris de plus belle.


	9. Les mots oubliés

_Retrouvez-nous dans la Salle sur Demande après le repas ce soir. Nous sommes les Survivants de la Deuxième Guerre, nous méritons un peu de joie, de relaxation et d'alcool avant le début des cours. Venez fêter comme il se doit notre retour à Poudlard, toutes maisons bienvenues._

Ginny relisait l'invitation qui avait été glissée sous sa lampe de chevet ce matin-là en s'approchant de la Salle sur Demande qui, au grand dam des professeurs, avait atteint une certaine notoriété parmi les élèves de Poudlard depuis l'année précédente. Elle avait tanné Hermione toute la journée pour que celle-ci l'accompagne, mais son amie avait ce soir-là un rendez-vous galant via cheminée avec son fiancé.

Elle fit les trois allers-retours habituels devant le mur – envoyant un signe de la main à Barnabas le Follet au passage – et une petite porte se matérialisa. Elle l'ouvrit, incertaine d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, mais fut accueillie par une forte musique rock et le son de conversations et d'éclats de rire. Souriant, elle entre et refera la porte derrière elle.

Sur le mur du fond était accrochée une large bannière où figurait un gros plan du visage de Colin Crivey, souriant de toutes ses dents. Une multitude de chandelles brûlaient sur l'autel improvisé, honorant le seul combattant mort au combat de leur année. Ginny eut une pensée pour son ami, puis se mit à la recherche de Luna, qui devait bien se trouver quelque part.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle se faisait accoster par Hugh Jenkins, un Serdaigle de son année.

— Ginny, te voilà ! dit-il. Dis-moi, c'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ?

Plusieurs autres élèves avaient entendu et s'étaient tournés vers elle, curieux. Elle secoua la tête.

— Mais… qui alors ? demanda Hugh, regardant autour de lui.

Les théories allaient bon train : les professeurs, peut-être ? Les elfes de maison ? Les fantômes ? Harry Potter en personne ? Ginny put au moins assurer que son copain n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Elle repartit à la recherche de Luna, croisant au passage Dean, qui était revenu à Poudlard comme Hermione pour terminer sa scolarité. Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles avant de se séparer.

Passant à proximité du bar, Ginny se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Ses frères lui avaient déjà fait goûter quelques fois, quand leurs parents étaient absents, mais celui-ci était son premier verre d'alcool en tant qu'adulte, elle avait bien l'intention de le savourer !

Quand elle se retourna, elle se trouva face à face avec Patricia Freeburgh, une Serpentard qui l'insultait à chaque occasion possible depuis leur première année. Traître à son sang, Weaslette, sale rousse… Elle raidit le dos, prête à faire face à tout ce que Freeburgh lui lancerait. Elle faillit laisser tomber son verre quand la Serpentard dit :

— Je suis désolée.  
>— Tu es…, répéta Ginny, abasourdie.<p>

Freeburgh eut un petit sourire.

— Désolée, termina-t-elle. Ça fait six ans que je ne suis… disons, pas très gentille avec toi et tes amis.

Ginny renifla. C'était peu dire, c'était elle qui avait attaché les chaussures de Luna au plafond en cinquième année !

— Oui, je sais, j'ai été vraiment odieuse, continua la blonde en baissant la tête, sa frange masquant ses yeux bleus. Mais j'aimerais – si tu le veux, bien sûr – recommencer à zéro. Après la bataille, durant l'été, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur mes actes, et… eh bien, je regrette ce que j'ai fait, et j'aimerais faire la paix.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, elle avait envie de se tourner voir si Malefoy se tenait derrière elle, prêt à lui jouer un quelconque tour destiné à l'humilier. Elle était prête à l'envoyer promener, mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche elle se remémora les mots de Harry, avant qu'il la dépose au train. « C'est le début d'un nouveau monde, pour eux comme pour nous. Tout repart à zéro ». Après tout, Patricia avait l'air sincère, et n'était pas fille de Mangemort…

— Mais tu ne veux certainement pas de moi, dit Patricia en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux. Après tout, je t'ai tellement insultée…  
>— Ce n'étaient que des mots.<p>

La Serpentard leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Ginny lui souriait.

— Ce n'étaient que des mots, répéta-t-elle. À partir de maintenant, ils sont oubliés.

Elle serra la main de l'autre jeune fille et aperçut finalement Luna par-dessus son épaule.

— Viens, dit-elle en prenant le bras de sa nouvelle amie. Je vais te présenter Luna Lovegood.


	10. Six heures du soir

Une mèche s'était sortie de la queue de cheval de Ginny et ne cessait de lui voler dans le visage. Elle la replaçait impatiemment derrière son oreille, n'ayant pas le temps de refaire sa coiffure. En répétant une énième fois ce geste, elle faillit recevoir le Souafle dans la figure, mais réussit à l'attraper. Le serrant sous son bras droit, elle fila à toute vitesse vers les anneaux au bout du terrain.

— Thims à Weasley ! cria l'annonceur. Weasley file vers les buts, chaudement poursuivie par un Cognard…

Ginny se tourna rapidement, constatant qu'effectivement un Cognard était à sa poursuite. Elle fit quelques zigzags, espérant le semer, mais ne réussit rien de plus que se faire frapper par un Poursuiveur de l'équipe opposée, qui fila vers le but des Harpies.

— Crawford marque ! 170 à 110 pour les Catapultes de Caerphilly !

La rousse jura dans sa barbe. C'était sa première partie avec les Harpies, Gemma Claflin était tombée malade la veille et Ginny avait dû la remplace au pied levé. Même si elle avait marqué deux des buts de son équipe, elle avait honte de sa performance, les papillons ayant établi domicile dans son estomac plusieurs heures avant le début de la partie – et cette foutue mèche qui n'arrêtait pas de traverser son champ de vision ! – lui faisaient faire beaucoup plus de bourdes qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude.

Soudain, la foule se mit à crier avec plus de force qu'auparavant. Ginny leva la tête et vit Genevieve Sullivan, l'Attrapeuse des Harpies, traverser le terrain à toute vitesse. Ginny entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle et baissa la tête au dernier instant, évitant de se faire décapiter par Lowell, le grand Attrapeur des Catapultes.

— Gin' ! cria Georgie Thims, qui avait récupéré le Souafle dans la confusion.

Ginny fit rapidement demi-tour et avança avec Georgie. Valmai Morgan, la troisième Poursuiveuse, eut tôt fait de rejoindre ses coéquipières, et les trois Harpies se lancèrent allègrement le Souafle de l'une à l'autre, évitant de se faire intercepter par les Poursuiveurs adverses, jusqu'à ce que Valmai le lance avec précision dans l'anneau de droite.

— Un but pour Morgan ! 170 à 120 pour… Non, attendez !

Ginny, Georgie et Valmai se tournèrent vers l'annonceur, qui ne regardait même plus vers elles. Ginny suivit son regard, quelques mètres plus haut, et vit Genevieve, ses longues tresses brunes flottant derrière elle, le poing levé triomphalement au-dessus de sa tête. Un silence tomba sur le stade.

— Genevieve Sullivan attrape le Vif D'or ! dit l'annonceur, sa voix tonitruante dans le silence ambiant. Les Harpies de Holyhead remportent le match, 270 points à 170 !

Après une ou deux secondes de flottement, tout le monde se mit à crier en même temps. Les occupants des gradins, pour la plupart des habitants de Holyhead, hurlaient de joie et se moquaient fortement des quelques fans de Caerphilly qui avaient osé montrer le bout de leur nez.

Ginny avait un sourire ébahi en donnant l'accolade en plein air au reste de son équipe. Tout le monde lui donnait des tapes dans le dos, lui disant qu'elle avait bien fait, « pour une petite jeune de dix-neuf ans ».

L'équipe redescendit au sol pour se faire accueillir par une Gwenog Jones surexcitée.

— Trois heures, les filles ! criait-elle. Trois heures !

Ginny était étonnée. Le match avait-il vraiment duré si longtemps ? Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était passé en un éclair. Elle regarda sa montre – un cadeau d'Harry à son dernier anniversaire – et, effectivement, il était six heures du soir.

J'ai gagné mon tout premier match de Quidditch professionnel le mardi 8 mai 2001, à six heures du soir, se disait-elle en se rendant à la douche avec ses coéquipières. Il ne faut jamais que je l'oublie.


End file.
